


Snow

by Devourthedragon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Christmas fic, Drabble, Gen, General, The Doctor reflects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devourthedragon/pseuds/Devourthedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was snowing. But why did it bother him so? The Doctor reflects, and longs for a real white Christmas (Written before the Christmas Special aired, so a bit AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

The Doctor sighed.

The snow was falling steadily, coating the world in whiteness. Well, it wasn't actually snow, it was dozens of millions of tiny pollen particles that had just burst out of that alien that was lying face-first down on the ground about five meters away, but that was besides the point.

Another job well done. Saving planet Earth again, just like he always did.

Then why did the snow bother him so?

He looked up at the clouds gathered in the night sky, big and white and fluffy, and wished that, perhaps just once, it would snow for real this Christmas.

And maybe this time, Christmas wouldn't end with his regeneration.

Maybe.


End file.
